Good times
by wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff15
Summary: Quizá, a primera vista, da la impresión de que es una persona cualquiera, con un trabajo cualquiera, y una vida cualquiera. Y realmente puede que sea así, pero es diferente. John es sinónimo de calidez. De hogar. John es algo insignificante para el universo, y eso es lo que le hace especial. Johnlock.


**Summary: **Quizá, a primera vista, da la impresión de que es una persona cualquiera, con un trabajo cualquiera, y una vida cualquiera. Y realmente puede que sea así, pero es diferente. John es sinónimo de calidez. De hogar. John es algo insignificante para el universo, y eso es lo que le hace especial. Johnlock.

**Disclaimer: **Ni John ni Sherlock me pertenecen; son propiedad de la BBC y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Notas del autor:** Algo cursi. Más notas al final.

* * *

**Good times**

Alguna vez había escuchado a centenares de adolescentes indecentemente hormonados decirse estupideces románticas al oído, lo suficientemente altas como para escucharles. Incluso algunas algo indecentes.

Era una pequeña distracción para mi escucharles mientras rodaba los ojos y bufaba hasta ponerles incómodos cuando necesitaba esperarme el acecho de algún criminal con movimientos altamente predecibles; me reía ante las reacciones de diferentes jóvenes. A veces John me acompañaba y me regañaba con la mirada al ver alguna pareja huir molestos, pero sabía que en realidad le parecía algo gracioso y hasta divertido.

Otras veces me olvidaba de manera ocasional del caso; no es que me olvidara completamente, sino que desplazaba mi atención hacia otras cosas. Cosas que mi propia consciencia intentaba hacerme razonar hacia su propia importancia en si.

¿Era realmente más importante la forma en que John torcía su sonrisa al mostrarse falsamente condescendiente que el propio caso?

¿Era realmente más importante la mirada cristalina que me ofrecía con expresión algo mofada cuando no entendía de lo que le hablaba que un caso sobre un homicida en serie?

¿Era realmente más importante todo ese cúmulo de acciones, palabras, gestos, movimientos, reacciones, pensamientos y emociones que juntaban la simple y a la vez complicada palabra "_John_" en mi mente, que un caso sobre doble homicidio realizados al mismo tiempo en Londres?

Si pudiera ignorar a mi propio y complicado raciocinio y no hiciera mella en mi consciencia, probablemente hubiera gritado un esplendoroso "¡Sí!" en mi mente.

Pero desgraciadamente, y como hombre de razón que soy, guardo todos los pequeños y especiales detalles tan característicos de John muy en el fondo de mi. Como un calcetín oscuro y desteñido al que nadie quiere, destinado a divagar solitario por el cajón, sin pareja, enamorado del calcetín rodeado de otros llenos de colores, rayas, formas y ordinariamente diferentes al fondo del cajón.

Una voz me vuelve enteramente a la realidad, olvidando las metáforas y lo estúpido que suena la comparación con calcetines. Supongo que ahora puedo comprobar que el amor te vuelve todavía más estúpido. O en mi caso, te vuelve (estúpidamente) distraído.

"Me gustaría saber, aunque fuera por una vez, lo que piensas en ese palacio mental tuyo."

Su voz es clara e intenta parecer irritado pero con un pequeño tono burlón. Me gusta cuando hace eso. Abro los ojos y dirijo mi mirada hacia él, sin decir nada todavía. Él pega un diminuto respingo.

"Pensaba que no me estabas escuchando. Sueles meterte ahí e ignorarme por horas."

Quiero disculparme por mis acciones pasadas, pero eso sería demasiado impropio para mi. Demasiado humano.

"Calcetines." contesto indiferente.

"¿Calcetines?"

Ruedo los ojos ante su falta de atención.

"Lo que querías saber antes. Estaba...Estaba pensando en calcetines."

"¿Calcetines? Cuando dijiste que la falta de casos te atrofia la mente pensaba que sólo era una forma de hablar."

Una pequeña sonrisa modesta adorna su rostro, y muy pronto una leve risotada hace desaparecer el silencio de la estancia, uniéndome a él a los pocos segundos.

Adoro estos momentos.

"Ahora en serio" dice entre risas "dime cómo el único detective asesor del mundo -él inventó el puesto-..." continua mientras intenta imitar mi tono de voz "...Se encierra en su gran e inteligente palacio mental para pensar en el misterioso caso de las más extrañas prendas para los pies llamadas calcetines" recalca con sorna, como si realmente los calcetines fueran un misterio que incluso el gobierno británico tuviera que requerir mis servicios. "¿Debería escribirlo en mi blog? Probablemente lo llamaría «Estudio en calcetines» o «Los calcetines de Baskerville» suena más apropiado."

Empezamos a reírnos todavía más sonoramente hasta que la intensidad baja, mientras a John se le escapa un suspiro de diversión.

La habitación vuelve a estar en silencio otra vez.

"Era una metáfora. No importa realmente." intento contestar de manera indiferente.

"He aprendido algunos trucos tuyos sobre deducción desde que te conocí, ¿sabes? Así que deduzco por tu tono de voz que realmente sí importa."

Enmudezco. Pensaba que mi forma indiferente de hablar por encima de mis emociones convencía a todo el mundo, pero supongo que John no es todo el mundo en realidad.

"¿Cómo puedes saber cuando miento y cuando no y no sabes cuando alguno de nuestros clientes, o incluso amigos cercanos como Molly o Lestrade mienten de forma tan sencilla y descaradamente mala?"

Le observo meditándolo unos segundos.

"No lo sé, Sherlock. Supongo que sólo me ocurre contigo." responde escuetamente, queriendo desviar el tema. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué metáfora tan importante para ti que incluso incluye calcetines es la que te ocupa tanto la mente?"

Yo vuelvo a enmudecer, buscando todas las posibles variables para contestar con alguna excusa convincente.

"Deja de pensar en cómo vas a mentirme. Te conozco. Por una vez podrías limitarte a contarme la verdad." dice algo dolorido, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Ojalá pudiera, John.

"Veo que sus capacidades de deducción no se han atascado en su ignorancia, doctor Watson" respondo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, por favor. No vuelvas a llamarme nunca más por mi apellido."

"Como usted desee."

"Ni me trates de usted."

Empezamos a reírnos otra vez, todavía sin cruzar nuestras miradas, mirando hacia la nada.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia él, y él lo hace también. Sabe que le estoy mirando. Es como si en ese preciso instante no existiera nada más; como si de pronto, todo lo perverso y cruel del mundo se evaporara y sólo quedara eso: su mirada y la mía encontrándose en un punto exacto de este ancho universo. Si todos fueran capaces de mirar como lo hace John, supongo que me quedaría sin trabajo.

Él hace que mi propia existencia sea más llevadera; como cuando estoy tan inmensamente aburrido y él me mantiene al margen. Me soporta. Me cuida. No es como los demás. Él nunca se va. Quizá se deba a que su paciencia sea inconmensurablemente fuerte.

"Voy a hacer té. ¿Quieres? ...No te molestes en responder, sé que no. Te lo traeré de todas formas."

Le profiero una leve sonrisa. No sé exactamente cuando empecé a sonreír por las cosas más cotidianas que me rodean en mi vida, pero lo hago. Se siente bien, aunque sólo lo haga cuando está John. Al menos verdaderamente.

Quizá, a primera vista, da la impresión de que es una persona cualquiera, con un trabajo cualquiera, y una vida cualquiera. Y realmente puede que sea así, pero es diferente. John es sinónimo de calidez. De hogar. John es algo insignificante para el universo, y eso es lo que le hace especial.

No es el Sol que despunta el alba cada día, ni tampoco la luna inalcanzable a la vista tapada por las típicos nubarrones de Londres. John es lo insignificante de ello, y por eso es lo más bello.

John no es el Sol, pero sí el primer rayo de Sol que despunta a través de la ventana, reflejándose en mi rostro, desperezándome a medida que transcurre el tiempo. Tampoco es la luna, pero sí los únicos rayos de ella traspasando las nubes, iluminando levemente a la más absoluta oscuridad. John es igual de insignificante que eso, pero a la vez es lo mejor del mundo. Te enseña que la monotonía y ordinariez también puede ser bello, y eso nunca es aburrido.

John...Bueno, simplemente es John.

_Mi_ John.

Vuelve al poco tiempo con dos tazas de té, mientras se aposenta a mi lado, al extremo del sofá. Coge su taza, y está un tiempo absorbiendo la calidez que desprende. Hago lo mismo y me permito oler el aroma a té. Me recuerda a él.

"Oye, John...Esa cosa de los calcetines..."

Noto un pequeño peso en mi hombro izquierdo. Dirijo mi rostro hacia él y me encuentro con su rostro apoyado en mi hombro. No puedo verle la cara bien, pero por las pulsaciones y el ritmo de su respiración puedo decir que está durmiendo. Hace rato que había dejado la taza de té en la mesa, ya vacía. Aspiro plácidamente su aroma entre su pelo rubio ceniza y me apoyo en él también.

"...Olvídalo." Termino de decir aunque sé que él no puede escucharme.

Creo que por primera vez me permitiré un pequeño descanso.

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas del autor:** tenía este fic un poco abandonado y decidí subirlo también. Un poco de fluffy antes de morir de feels por la season 3 siempre viene bien.

¡A retomar fuerzas!

...

Gracias por leer.


End file.
